


Sunset

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Sunset

Barnaby had a stressful day. He had to deal with a shit ton of damage report. He had to give a speech. He was forced to mediate a fight between the other heroes. As well as monitor a prison transport. So to get a foreigner placed in his custody of witness protection was the icing on his cake.

  
Barnaby slowly made his way into his apartment, with his new ‘friend’ following close behind. The man kept looking at literally everything. Apparently, his name was Kotetsu. Apparently, he was best friend with Yuri Petrov when he was in Japan. Now he was being targeted by Ourosburus for some reason and Yuro wanted him to be protected.

  
Barnaby rubbed his face before gesturing to the couches general vicinity, “Sit over there for now.” When the man failed to respond or move Barnaby turned back towards him to see him looking confused. Oh yeah. Did he mention that his English was his fifth language, so he might not understand everything he's saying immediately.

  
Barnaby just sighed and closed the door before going to make them something to eat and drink. As he came back to the room he was struck by the man's beauty. The man, no, Kotetsu had taken his shoes and jacket off. He was gazing out the window fondly as the sun began to set. Barnaby walked towards him slowly and set their food on the coffee table before reaching the man. He gently laid his hand on the man's shoulder to get his attention.

  
The man looked back at him in surprise, but then smiled and nodded at him. Barnaby guided him back to the couch so they could eat.

  
Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
